Pacific Academy
by twinwinddragon
Summary: Sooo... everyone is at the Academy, and it's very complicated... but its awesome! Read and Review!
1. Meeting

The Pacific Coast Academy

_This is a new story! Be happy! Yes, it is an academy… but it's funny… R & R!_

**The Pacific Academy**

Uma's POV

"Are they here yet?" asked a very nervous Uma.

"No, and Gaara won't notice your clothes, so stop pulling on them." Uma blushed. She and Gaara had been going out since last year, when they first came to the academy, when she found out that she liked him.

"Sakura! Uma!" They waved as a blonde-haired girl jogged to their spot at the park, underneath the cherry blossom trees. Ino was one of Sakura's best friends. She was dragging Kiba behind her. Temari walked behind them, looking very amused.

"Don't—want—to." Kiba struggled as Ino led to them. She had demanded him to come and he had said no, only to have Ino drag him here.

"Hi, Kiba." A stray cherry blossom fell into Uma's hair, and she looked up. For a second the pale pink cherry blossoms looked like snow, like from where she used to live, Mount Fuji's base. It brought memories, good and bad. Then her eyes started watering, and she blinked. Sakura looked at her with concern. "I'm alright."

They sat down waiting for the others to come.

TenTen's POV

She ran through the throng of people and dodged to an alley. She was late. Hinata had woken her up, because she had gone to the Hyuuga's for a sleepover, and they were late to meet the gang before driving to academy.

"Wait!" Hinata stumbled, and TenTen caught her.

"Are you okay?" She looked at Hinata. She thought of how the Hyuuga clan had the same eyes, and thought of the icy glare Hinata's uncle with a shiver. Hinata's were more of a flowing water type, calm and soothing.

"Yeah, let's go. I want to see the gang before school starts." TenTen thought about everyone.

_Flashback:_

_She sat down to eat, and heard someone crying. She looked around. There was a slap, and she ran to the noise. There were 4 girls in the corner, cowering away from the scary boys she had seen before. She ran over and kicked one of them in the knee. _

"_Hey!" "HINATA!!" _

_She looked around. In the mouth of the alley, there was a blonde, blue-eyed boy, a black haired boy, a red haired boy, a boy who looked really bored, a brown haired boy, with red marks, and a boy with long hair and white eyes, just like one of the girl's. He was the boy who had shouted a name. She hit another boy, with an orange mask on, in the stomach, and blood splurted out. The boys joined the fight. She stopped, and ran to the girls. There was a pink-haired girl who bore cuts, and the girl with white eyes, a long, blonde haired girl, and a girl with four ponytails. _

"_Are you okay?" "Yeah, they caught us by surprise." There was a scuffle, and the mean boys ran away. The other boys came over, and helped the girls up. _

"_Thank you for helping us." "No prob. I'm TenTen, by the way" "Oh! I'm Sakura," The pink haired girl said, and pointed to the girl and boy with white eyes "These are the Hyuuga's; Hinata and Neji." The blonde girl started and said "Hi, I'm Ino, and this Kiba, and his dog Akamaru.", pointing at the boy with red marks. The girl with ponytails _

"_I'm Temari, and this is my brother, Gaara." Pointing to the red haired boy. "I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke," said the blue-eyed guy, pointing to the black-haired boy. He nodded. "I'm Shikamaru, by the way." The bored boy looked at the girls," Do you always get into trouble?" _

"_SAKURA!!" a girl looking just like Sakura, except for she had long hair, and Sakura had short hair._

"_This is Uma." Sakura said, wincing as Uma threw herself at her. "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine! TenTen here helped me." "Oh, hi! Thank you for helping Sakura."_

" _It's ok." _

"_Let's go." "Yeah." "TenTen, come with us." " Sure."_

_She was happy. Since moving here, she had found friends. Real friends._

"TenTen!" She felt a force against her, and looked amusedly at Ino.

"It's only been three weeks, you know." "TenTen, hi!" "Sakura!" "Hi, Hinata. Where are the boys?" "They're driving the limo, so that we can drive down to the coast."


	2. The First Day

Pacific Academy: Chapter 2

**Pacific Academy: Chapter 2**

Hinata's POV

She saw them coming and blushed. Naruto was sticking his head out the window, and when he saw her, he shouted, "HI HINATA!!" " NARUTO, SHUT UP!!" Gaara pulled him back in.

" Hi guys!" Hinata walked up to them. She looked at the limo. Inside was Neji at the wheel, and Sasuke was riding shotgun. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara were in the back.

She thought of when she had met Naruto. That was a long time ago. She was running down the street to get to the market place for dinner, and bumped into him. After that she had met him at their middle school, where they became friends. What Naruto didn't know (or notice) was that Hinata had a crush on him.

"Let's go." "I'll call everyone back."

She ran to the group, and told them that the limo was here. They ran to the car and put their luggage in the trunk. She sat beside Sakura, and Naruto sat beside her. She blushed. Again. This was really annoying.

Naruto's POV

Hinata was blushing. She was really cute when she did that.

Naruto started, 'What am I thinking?! She's my friend!!'

He looked out the window, and saw the cliffs where they always had a picnic.

There were wisps of clouds, and one looked like ramen. Ramen!! He was hungry.

"uhh….. Naruto-kun?" he turned. Hinata was looking at him.

"What?" " I brought snack—" "YAY!!" he grabbed some. "THANK YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!!" everyone except for Hinata, and Shikamaru shouted at him.

TenTen was listening to music with Sakura, Uma and Ino were whispering, and glancing at TenTen. She shot them an annoyed look. Temari was reading, Gaara was watching the scenery, Sasuke was driving now, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Neji was reading. They all had a soda or snack, and since Temari's soda was half done, he suspected that he had been daydreaming for a while.

"Guys, we're going to be there soon, so get ready to get your stuff."

" YAY, WE'RE GOING TO THE ACADEMY, WE'RE GOING TO THE ACADEMY!!WE'R—" "NARUTO, SHUT UP!!"

the limo stopped and he got out first, tripping over his orange duffel, and heard a giggle. He turned and saw that Hinata had covered her mouth, and blushed. Then he looked up at the school, which was as usual, very inviting.


	3. Coming back

Pacific Academy: Chapter 3

**Pacific Academy: Chapter 3**

Ino's POV

She looked up at the modern, but peaceful dorm. She, and the rest of the girls always shared 2 rooms. There was Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata in one. 'And Temari, Uma, and me' she finished the thought as she plopped down on her bed. Her dorm had green walls, and a pink ceiling, and floor. There were 4 beds, and her's was purple. Temari looked over, and Ino went over to her, and watched her help Uma with her clothes.

"Guys, let's go see the other's room." "'kay."

She ran to the room down the hall, while other girls came out, and said hi. She waved and opened the door. Sakura had put blasting music on, and was listening, while TenTen, on her stomach, was reading a book. Hinata was playing with her cat, Miya. TenTen put down the book.

"Come inside." "Can we go downstairs? I'm really hungry." Sakura sighed, "Fine, lets go."

She turned off the music and went down the stairs. Ino looked at the short hair and remembered why it was short. They had been picking flowers for Uma, because it was her birthday, when Ryozo came and grabbed Sakura's hair. He held up a kunai, and said that if Ino wanted her back, to give all money she had. Of course, Sakura wasn't afraid, so she chopped off the hair he was holding and beat him up. Ino walked down the stairs, thinking about until she bumped into a figure.

"Owww." "Watch where you're going then, Leiko." She snapped back. Leiko was a really rich, bratty girl that they generally avoided. She had liked Gaara, and called Uma a bitch for going out with him. Sakura just about killed her for that.

"Get out of my way." Ino let her pass. She was just hungry right now and couldn't care less about Leiko.

Kiba's POV

Akumaru barked. Kiba looked up from his reading. In the doorway was Sasuke, leaning against the wall. He walked towards Kiba, showing Naruto behind him, with a bowl of ramen.

"Hi." "Want some ramen?" " No," he said laughingly, "You can eat it."

"What is it with you and your ramen?!"

Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto, who ducked, and the pillow landed on Kiba.

"Hey!!" "NARUTO!!" "Uh-oh…" He ran to his bed, and wrapped Naruto up.

"Help!" came a muffled voice from the cocoon. Sasuke and Kiba crept to him, and started poking.

"Stop!! It tickles!!" Kiba got tired of that, and left Sasuke to struggle with the cocoon.

"Akumaru, let's go see if Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji aren't being stupid. Then a pillow hit him. Muttering, he rubbed his head, and went to the other room. Neji was staring into space, Gaara was reading, and Shikamaru—he hesitated—was he sleeping, or being bored? Shikamaru jerked and woke up.

"Hey guys. Let's go down to the café." "Sure." "Whatever." "I guess so."

They went down and met their classmate, Haku, on the way. The girl-like boy said hi and continued up. Akumaru barked. He ran down, and was caught up in arms that were connected to Ino.

" Oh, hi Ino. Whatcha doing here?" She looked at him funnily. "My cousin lives here remember?" He blushed. He had forgotten completely about his "incident" with her cousin, Deidra, when he was one the bullies that almost killed him. Deidra tried to stop them, but couldn't until Ino came and… saved him.

"I'm going up. The girls are in the café, too, so when I come downstairs, we'll go to the common room." "'Kay, I'll tell them." He skipped the last two steps, and went into the café, with Akumaru bounding after him. The boys were there and Gaara was staring at Uma, who was wearing a pink top, and a jean jacket, and a blue skirt; she was also talking to Sakura, who, he realized, wasn't paying attention right now. She had a concerned expression, and was looking at Hinata, who looked as she was about to faint.

"So Hinata, what are your favorite subject this year??" And with good reason, too. Everyone knew about Hinata crush on Naruto, except for him.

"Hinata, are you ok? Well, I think that w--!!" Sakura had grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her to the bathroom. Kiba stifled laughter. Naruto had a confused expression on his face. This was going to be a fun year.


	4. Settling In

Pacific Academy: Chapter 4

**Pacific Academy: Chapter 4**

Gaara's POV

She. Was. Beautiful. He never get over the fact that he was dating the girl whom he thought was the most pretty girl in the world. Even Sakura wasn't as pretty, in his standards, and she was Uma's twin sister. He looked up. Ino glared at him.

"You realize that I've been talking to you for the last minute? We're going to the common room." He glanced around. Only Shikamaru was still there, with Temari dragging him to the door. He got up and walked towards the basement, which was the group hangout spot. It was three sections, one for the girls, which was white, pink, and blue; a section for the boy's, which was black, dark blue, and red; and the last section was the largest, because it was where the group held dances. It was pink, blue, green, and purple.

"Gaara!!" He turned. Sasuke beckoned. "What?" "Don't tell the girls, but Naruto's sister, who is not like him, I promise-" "Hey!!" "Anyway, she's in a band, and they want to meet us, and we got 12 tickets." "Why 12?" " 'Cause the girls are coming. So, will you get Temari, and Uma to come?" "Why me?" "Temari is your sister, and Uma is your girlfriend." Said a bored voice, from the couch.

"Well, you like Temari. You take her." "No. And I do not like her."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't"

"Don't"

"Do —Wait! I mean…"

"Too late!!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaara smirked and went to ask Uma. He found her and dragged her to the door.

"Let's go out tomorrow." "Sure. Any particular reason?" "Not really."

She swung her long hair, and he caught a whiff of her fruity scent. He went to Shikamaru. "Your turn." "But--" "Go!" He went, his head down, and beckoned Temari out of the room. Then there was a tiny squeak.

Temari's POV

'_Well, it was an exciting day._' She wrote in her diary as she flopped on her bed. '_There had been the accident involving one of the Akatsuki, the bullies that Ino's cousin was in a long time ago, a rat, and a pink cloth. Don't ask. Then we came to the park and waited for everyone. Gaara was being mean, and said that I had to walk, so he could come with all the boys. He said, and I repeat, 'Having my sister in the limo when we come is uncool. It cramps our style.' Meany. And when we came to the Academy, Shikamaru asked me out!! I was kind of thinking it was a joke, but it wasn't. He was all bored, although he usually is, and he was talking with that drawl that made me sleepy. Then he said "There's a concert tomorrow. Wanna go?" I squeaked. I don't get it. I could've done anything, but I squeaked. Who squeaks when being asked out? Anyway, we're going out tomorrow. Gaara smirked when we came back inside, and Shikamaru glared, so I still kind of think that Gaara made him do it. Oops. Gotta go, Ino came in.' _she shut the diary, put her sealing spell on it, and took out her schedule. It went like this:

**Time Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Weekend**

8:00-9:30 Homeroom Math Homeroom Gym English Free

9:45-11:00 Math English Science History Science Gym

11:05-12:30 History Science Worktime Math History Free

12:35-1:20 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:30-2:50 Art Gym Advisory Art Worktime Free

3:00-3:40 Gym Art Elective Worktime Gym Free

She stood up. Ino looked at her. "What's your schedule?" Ino dug into her backpack and found her folder with the schedule. "I have morning with you. Did you check the others?"

"No," "Let's go check." Temari bumped into Uma and Sakura on their way up, and when she asked for the schedules, they showed her. "We all have morning together, I asked Hinata and TenTen." "Speaking of the devil…" TenTen climbed up the stairs. "Sakura, I need to speak to you." "Sure." They waited, and when they came back, Sakura was excited. She wouldn't tell anyone though. "Come on, let's go to Fire Hall." "Yeah. Our teachers are having a conference in Main Hall, so the hall only has students in it." "Yes!"

Temari ran down the stairs and bumped into the wall. She glared at the girls, who were giggling. "Smooth, Temari." "Shut up." "Touchy, aren't you?" "Let's go." The other girls came down, without bumping into the wall, and they climbed the stairs to the Fire Hall. She looked at it. The Fire Hall was a bright orange and red building, with the words 'Fire Hall' engraved in crimson red. Sakura opened the door, and went inside. The inside was just as fiery, but there were people inside, so it was colorful. It was good to be back.

Sasuke's POV

He stared at the bulletin board, "No way. There is no way. I am not going to--"

"Hey! Sasuke, did you see it? Oh, you did." Naruto pushed his through the crowd, "Isn't it awesome?! Five days on a beach with only us 12, and the teachers won't be there, so it's like vacation!" "You realize that we're going there to find a kidnapped girl, and Faia Island has thousands of booby traps, so this is NOT a vacation." Naruto sighed, "Okay, okay, we're not going there for vacation, but still; swimming, surfing, BBQ's, and FOOD!!" Sasuke shook his head; there was no arguing with Naruto when he got to food. He found Kiba lurking in the corner. "I'm hiding from Ino. She threatened to skin Akumaru unless I helped her clean her room." He explained. When Sasuke tilted his head, Kiba sighed and said, "Her room looks like a tornado hit it, Uma and Temari say that since it's her mess, she gets to clean. Then sh—OH NO!! RUN!!" "COME HERE!!" Ino ran around the corner and Sasuke walked towards the stairs, wondering why Ino had so much energy. He walked to the roof, and settled down. He looked at the sea, and saw Faia Island, and Aisu Island.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" He sighed. This school had too many girls, especially ones like Leiko. "What? I'm busy, as you can see." "But, but…" apparently she was at a loss for words, for once. "Goodbye now. I have to go pack for the trip." He got up and ran for the door. 'God, how can one girl annoy me so much?' he thought as he searched desperately for his key. "Looking for this?" Sasuke turned. Sakura was dangling his key on her finger. "Uhhh… I knew you had it." "Sure you did." "I did!!" "Hmmm… oh well. Bye!"

'_**Well that was interesting.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I'm your inner Sasuke, duh'**_

'_I don't have one.'_

'_**Well you do now, and you like Sakura.'**_

'_Do not.' _

'_**Yes you do. You LIKE her. You LIKE her! YOU LIKE HER!! ' **_

'_SHUT UP!'_

He unlocked the door and scowled at Naruto, who smirked and said, "I heard your little chat with Sakura." "Shut up." "I'd rather not." Sasuke looked at him and thought he saw a mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes. 'He must've planned something bad for me to walk into, or have something drop on me.' Then he heard a scream. He turned to Naruto, who had a shocked look on his face, and they dashed out of the room banging the door off its hinges, towards the cliffs.


	5. The Cliffs

Pacific Academy: Chapter 5

**Pacific Academy: Chapter 5**

Sakura's POV

She hung onto the cliff with her life. And Uma's. 'God, please don't let her slip.' They had been walking on the cliffs, talking about school, when Uma slipped on a stone, and fell over. Sakura, catching her hand, had fallen, too, and was hanging onto the cliff with one hand.

"SAKURA!! UMA!!" She heard footsteps, and Temari's voice. Temari looked over the edge.

"Don't worry, we'll do something." But her voice sounded uncertain. Sakura heard Uma cry out as a rock fell on her.

"I NEED TO SAVE HER NOW!!" She hadn't realized that she was crying, until she had screamed. 'I've never cried when I was scared before, why now?' But she knew why. Uma had been her best friend ever since they were old enough to walk. Uma was a steady rock for her to lean on. And Sakura had saved her tons of times, while Uma advised her and helped her. She had known when Sakura was troubled, and Sakura couldn't let go of her now. Uma deserved a long, happy life.

"NO!!" Uma was screaming, and Sakura felt her grip failing, and Uma was slipping through her fingers. Sakura watched through blurry eyes, as her best friend slipped out of her fingers. Then she felt a whoosh of air as something shot down towards Uma. She realized that TenTen had freaked, like before, and had done a jutsu without knowing it. A wind wrapped around her, and she relaxed as she felt the familiar thing bring her up. But it was struggling. The wind dragon wasn't as strong as it would be without its twin. TenTen must've realized that too, because the dragon was moving towards Uma, and they were being twined together. A gust of air came towards them from Temari's fan, and pushed them up towards the top of the cliff, where TenTen was looking at the dragons with a surprised look. Then, the wind relaxed its hold on her, and she turned, to see Uma, looking very shaken, but glad all the same, and walked over to her, in a very crooked line. Uma looked up and saw Sakura coming over. She got up and dusted her jeans. Sakura hugged her and said to Uma jokingly,

"Well, looks like we decided to go flying for a bit, huh?" Uma looked at her, and burst out, "I was really scared!! But I'm glad that everyone came. Well, they couldn't really not come, considering my scream. I think it had a 500 mile radius…" Sakura watched as she rambled on and on about her voice and completely random things. Then someone hugged her, and another person hugged Uma. She turned. Hinata and Ino were hugging them. Hinata looked at her, and Sakura saw that she had been crying.

"I really thought you were going to die!"

"Hinata, not helping! Are you okay?" Temari and TenTen came over.

"The boys were freaking. I don't think they remembered that they could help you guys. Naruto was going around in circles saying, 'Ohmigod, ohMIGOD, OHMIGOD!!'" Temari had done a very good impression of Naruto, and they all laughed. Then they walked up to the dorms.

Neji's POV

He looked at the rest of the boys as they walked up the slope. They might not say it, but they had been VERY scared when Sakura and Uma fell off the cliff, especially Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Although Naruto freaked out in front of everyone. They all knew that Sakura had saved him from drowning in the lake, which was 100 feet deep. But Sasuke and Gaara didn't show their feelings a lot. Like him. 'Why does everyone care about my feelings so much. I've revealed my secrets to them.' He, in fact, only told one person his problems.

"NEJI!! You're late!! HINATA, WHERE WERE YOU?!" Neji sighed. Hinata giggled. His cousin, and Hinata's sister, Hinabi, was a bubbly girl, and she was very popular. Hinabi was a year younger than Hinata, and they were completely opposites. Hinata was a shy, obedient, good girl; and Hinabi was an outgoing, break-the-rules type of girl. She ran down the steps, and flung herself onto Hinata, who was still giggling, and then launched herself at Neji.

"Oof! Hinabi!! Watch it!!" But he laughed. Hinabi always made him laugh. Hinabi, and Hinata only could make him laugh. He hugged her, and she ran to Hinata, who slung her arm over Hinabi's shoulder. He walked up to where the boys were. They gawked at him.

"What?"

"You laughed…"

"So?"

"You never laugh, except for when Hinata makes you, which is about once a year."

"And?"

"And it's WEIRD!!"

"And you're weird." He flicked Sasuke, who dodged and muttered, "Why do you do that? Itachi already made a bruise on my forehead."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'M NOT EXAGGERATING !!" They ran up the slope, and went into the Fire Hall, where the girls saw the bulletin board.

"Cool! Faia Island. I hope we have time to go to the beach."

Neji looked at the boys, and gestured to the usual hangout. They literally ran to the stairs, as the girls, chattering about girl stuff, came down the stairs more gracefully, and slumped on the beanbags in their corner, with Kiba and Gaara wrestling over the one near the lamp.

"Girls! Let's go into the club." The club was a secret room, where they, as in the girls, held meetings. Neji never knew what they talked about in there. He sighed. 'I guess we'll have to wait, and see.' It was going to be a looong day.


End file.
